


CHEATER! - Usui x reader

by N9TTYYY



Category: anime - Fandom, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Best Friends, Betrayal, Cheater, Drama, F/M, Maid Sama - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N9TTYYY/pseuds/N9TTYYY
Summary: 𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙐𝙨𝙪𝙞 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣𝙈𝙞𝙨𝙖𝙠𝙞 𝙛𝙤𝙧 (𝙔/𝙉)
Kudos: 4





	1. moving day!

Monday, November 8th. 4:00 am.

You woke up looking at the clock. You groaned to yourself. Today was the day you moved back into your home town, otherwise known was the 'Gunma district' You hopped out of bed getting ready for that long drive. You had everything packed, bra's, underwear, hair care, etc, Everything was packed. You stayed with your dad over in tokyo. So it was a very long drive.

Your dad had a new job application out of japan, however it was very pricey, and he couldn't afford for you to stay with him. He decided to let you stay with your bestfriend  
'Ayuzawa Misaki' for a while. That is IF he gets a job that's closer to you. 

"DAD!! I'M READY!" you called out from  
upstairs. 

"Alright baby. I'll be in the car princess!" Your dad called back out. You gave a simple smile. You loved when your dad would be sweet to you. Usually you'd come home from school and he'd be passed out on the couch with a bottle of whisky in his hand. 

Since ever your mom got put in prison, things have been hard for you and your father. Your father would drink heavy, out of stress and depression. You and your dad would constantly move from place to place  
around Tokyo trying to find a new job to supply you both. You grabbed your suitcase and headed outside into his car. 

"Ready?" your dad said. You gave out a simple nod. You laid your seat back, closing your eyes just relaxing to the soft quiet lo-fi music played in the car. i regret showing him social media.. You thought. The car ride was so relaxing. You looked up at the building around tokyo, they were still lit up since it was still dark outside.

"ya'know, there is a new school around 'gunma' your dad said to you without looking up from the road. You gave out a hum. "It's called 'Seika High, I heard it's not the best school out there, but it's new and it should be fun."

"Eh, i guess.. but i rather not get attached there.. well, again if we have to move." you replied. Your dad nodded.

"True.. However, i think this new job is good for us-" You interrupted your dad sentence.

"You." You implied, Your dad sighed with agony. "Listen (y/n) i understand you're tired of moving from area to area constantly but it's hard for us right now.." Your dad added. You let out a hum 'mhm~'

You looked at the time on your watch.  
5:30 am.. and we're almost there..

——

"Bye dad I'll miss you." You said getting out of the car. You walked out the of the car and headed towards the back seat, opening the door grabbing your suit cases. 

"It will only be for a while okay sweetheart?" your dad replied. You nodded.

"yeah, yeah.. i understand.. same as always... love you." you said hesitantly. Your dad smiled.

"love you too baby." You shut the door to the backseat. Your dad started the car and put the gear in drive. You waved as you watched him drive off. You let out a sigh. You grabbed your suitcase and started to head down 'miskai's' neighborhood. It was only 7:30 am, so she has to be at school right now. You started looking for her house number, slowly admiring her neighborhood. 

wow.. there so many pretty house's here.. You thought. As you walked around you saw so many people walking down this road. I guess people walk to school and work a lot...

You kept on walking getting even more sold into the gorgeous neighborhood. You weren't paying attention to your surroundings. You kept on walking until- "ah~" your suitcase wheel got stuck on a pit in the road. Losing your footing you tripped. Expecting to fall on the ground preparing for all the stupid cuts and scratches. 

You felt a pair of arms swoop in and catch your fall. You opened your eyes quickly looking down at the floor. The person who caught you helped you stand up right. The person had blonde medium hair that just barley covers his face, with stunning and slightly imitating green eyes. Your eyes widen. 

wow.. he's TALL.. You thought. The person in-front of you was just about 6'1. He had a school uniform on. He had his collar open with a tie loosely tightened. You couldn't lie. He was attractive. 

He gave you a subtle smile. "Sorry.. I just couldn't let you fall, I would of laughed, and I'd probably regret it later." You squinted your eyes. can this guy be anymore bluntly honest? You rolled your eyes shaking your head.

"Thanks.. I guess." You said with a slight attitude from after what you heard him say. His eye widen a bit. "You okay? what's with the look?" He said poking your cheek. You shoved him away from you. With a slightly agitated look on your face. why is he acting all close, i literally JUST met him.

"Takumi." He said with his hand out. You looked down at his hand, before looking back up at him. He gave you a smug look.

"Is that your last name?" you asked him ignoring his hand gesture. He gave a smirk.

"First." He said with that cocky smirk still on his face. Your eyes widen. You returned the same face gesture back.

"Oh~ first name basis already?" you gave out a tease. He gave out a slight chuckle sliding his tongue across his teeth. 

"Yours?" He asked. You gave a bratty smile crossing your arms.

"(L/N)" you said. He looked at you. A sudden noise appeared from his lips. "Tch"

"That's not your first name isn't it." he added, with a intrigued face. You kept the same smug smirk on your face.

"Nope." You said popping the 'p' at the end. He let out a soft laugh. He got closer to your face. You leaned back every time he got closer. He got closer to your ear.

"What... do I not deserve to know your first name? hm?~" he said as his voice gradually got deeper. You felt flutters in your stomach, as you felt his breath behind your ear. You quickly moved farther apart from him. "Oh." he said softly.

You rolled your eyes. "I'll tell you when you deserve it." You teased. Takumi shrugged as her threw his arms in the air. 

He slowly chuckled. "okay, that's fair enough." He shook his head moving his hair from his eyes. "what year?" You raised one eyebrow.

"3rd" you added. Takumi nodded with a smirk. "Hmph.." 

"What?" you said looking back at Takumi. "What." You repeated yourself. "Takumi?!" You said trying to get his attention. Takumi's eyes were looking at your hip. His smile was full of lust.

You rolled your eyes. You waved your hand in his face, "HELLO?! What are you lookin at- HEY!" You said as Takumi reached over you and took your phone from your back pocket. You tried to reach for it and he held his hand up over his head casing you not to be able to reach it. He was already tall enough, but now he's just over doing it. You gave out a hard sigh full with annoyance. He chuckled as he was typing something in your phone. You crossed your arms and started to tap your foot.

He smiled and tried to hand over your phone, You tried to snatch it from his hand but he pulled it away right before you tried to. You groaned. 

"Easy." he teased you. You gave him a agitated glare. Takumi gave you a look that we wasn't going to give you the phone until you took it nicely. 

"UGH" you groaned. You looked at Takumi. He had that stupid smug look on his face. You took a deep breath, slowly reaching out your hand for the phone. He held the phone out signaling for you to take it from hid hand. You slowly go to grab it. As you took it from his hand he gave out a smile.

He chuckled. "That's a good girl" he said as he teased you once again. You rolled your eyes putting your phone back into your pocket. You looked back over to him, he gave you a subtle smile. "I'll catch you around '(y/n)" he said softly as he extended your name. He place his hand on top of your head ruffling your hair. You moved his hand from on top of your head. 

"You do know personal space is a thing right?" You said to Takumi as he walked past you. He looked over his shoulder, with a smirk. 

"sure." he said as he kept walking forward. You groaned, You grabbed your suit case and headed towards 'Miskai's' house. You shook your head.

what's with that guy. He was being so close and touchy and I literally just met him. You thought to yourself as you rolled your eyes again.

You buried that thought into the back of your mind and continued trying to find your best friends house.


	2. hello? again..

Monday, November 8th 7:40 am

"10765... 10765... 10765... 1076- ah~ here it is." you muttered to yourself. Your eyes widen. You looked around at the other houses around the neighborhood.

this can't be right... this house looks.. beat- You thought to yourself. You grabbed your phone from your back pockets unlocking it. When you unlocked it the phone already had the contact app open. You looked down at the contact.

You sighed at the contact name, rolling yours eyes. Stupid emoji.. 

You thought. You exited out of the app and going to your 'notes' to check the house number again. The house number read '10765' You looked back up at the house that was in front of you. 

Yup.. this is the house alright.. You opened the gate. As you tried to open the gate the bar handles broke off as you tried to enter the front yard. Your eyes went wide.

God i hope this was broken before.. i'm most definitely not paying for this.. You gulped. You looked up to see some girl running out of misaki's house.

"(Y/N)!!!" She yelled. Your eyes widen.

Suzuna Ayzuawa. You gave her a smile.   
"Suzuna!" You called with relief. Suzuna ran up to you with a cheerful smile on her face. You held up the broken handle in your hand. You gave a awkward smile. She gave out a chuckle. 

"It's fine, it's always been broken." She said waving her hand around. Suzuna opened the gate to her house. You stepped inside to her front yard. 

Suzuna gave you a big hug after you made it passed her gate, causing you to stumble back. You let out a laugh.

"Suzuna, shouldn't you be at school right now, it's 7 in the morning" Suzuna looked at you with a smile. "Yea, i know but i'm taking off today!" She chuckled back at you. You gave her a smile. 

"Let me guess misaki is at school though?" You added. Suzuna let out a hum 'Mhm~!' You nodded. Suzuna let go from your embrace, she grabbed your suit case and headed inside. You followed her.

"Be careful where you step, the place is kinda broke down right now, but misaki is working to help us earn extra money!" Suzuna yelled from brining your suitcase up into miskai's room. You nodded at suzuna.

I guess misaki never changes huh. You let out a soft giggle to yourself. "(Y/N)? is that you??" You heard somebody call out to you.

"Ms. Ayzuawa?" You called back out, walking over to the kitchen, slowly watching your step. You turn into the kitchen with a smile. In front of you was Miskai's mother. She gave you a smile. You walked over to her mom giving her a big hug. 

"It's been so long sense i've seen you! (Y/N)!!" As you entered her embrace she rocked you side to side. "You've grown so much!!" she said as she tightened the hug. You let loose from her embrace. Ms. Ayzuawa grabbed your face with her hand squishing your cheeks together tightly.

"You've gotten more mature!! Look at your features! You're so beautiful now!" She said as she let go of your face. 

now? You thought. "Now? was I ugly before?" you said nervously with a chuckle. 

Ms. Ayzuawa let out a laugh. "No! No! of course not! You were a adorable little girl, chubby too! My little panda" she said with a babyish tone pinching and pulling your cheeks. 

"Ow-Ow-Ow" You groaned as she kept pinching your cheeks. She let go of you with a smile lurking on her face. "No seriously, how did you loose so much weight?" You let out a nervous chuckle. "Well.. sometimes I don't eat due to money struggles" You said nervously scratching the back of your head. Ms. Ayzuawa eyes widen.

"I understand fully, we have money troubles also, Misaki always works later then usual to help. I always tell her not to worry since I am working two jobs." she added.

Your lips mouthed 'oh' as she told you the story. You let out a gentle giggle. "Misaki always works her self too hard, don't worry I'll be here to help her dial down a bit." You implied.

"I bet you will, never change (Y/N)" she said with a soft giggle rubbing the top of your head. You gave her a shy smile, playing with the hem of your long sleeves. 

"(Y/N)!! look what I just got in the mail!" you heard Suzuna yell from upstairs. "I'll be back" You said with a chuckle. Ms. Ayzuawa gave you a smile. You walked back towards the hallway again, watching your step. You walked up the stairs looking for Suzuna's room. 

"(Y/N) Over here!!" she called out. You entered her room. You were faced with so many boxes in front of you. Suzuna's room was pretty clean, and well put together, well besides the million's of boxes in her room. 

"Woah.. uh suzuna what's with the 18-teen million boxes in your room" You said with a playful tone. Suzuna let out a laugh. "There from give-a-ways I won." She replied. You cocked your head to the side. "Give-a-ways? From what?" you asked.

"I joined a lot of clubs from school." She added counting everything you got in the boxes. You walked over to the boxes looking at the seal. Suzuna handed you a X-Acto knife. You twirled the knife in your hand before slicing the seal open.

"Watermelons?" Your eyes widen. "Why so many Suzuna?!" Suzuna looked at you, she got up and walked over. She walked over to you. You pointed towards the boxes. She looked down. "Hmm.. I don't think I joined any garden clubs.." she said. You looked over at her. 

"So you just win give-a-ways from other clubs?" You asked. Suzuna nodded. You shook your head playfully with a smile. You sat down on her bed placing the "X-Acto" knife on her nightstand. "Its been a while since I've been here in the 'gunma district' Anything new lately around?" You asked Suzuna. 

"well, not necessarily... there is a new school around, you could go check it out if you'd want. Misaki goes there." She added. You looked at your phone to check the time, It was about 3pm. wow, time has gone buy fast.. You shook your head out of your thoughts.

"You know what Suzuna, I might just go explore around the town." You said looking over at Suzuna. "Kayyy" she responded not looking up from her boxes. You gave her a smile and slid through the boxes in her room out into the hallway walking down the stairs. 

"I'll be back Ms. Ayzuawa!" you called out. "Okay sweetie be safe!!" she called back out over towards you. You stepped out side of Misaki's house, walking outside along the side walk through Misaki's neighborhood. Again, admiring the flowers along each house. 

I wonder why Misaki doesn't have any decorations around her house.. I mean they aren't that expensive.. You thought as you started to walk down her neighborhood more. As you started to leave her neighborhood. You entered the city. 

Wow.. this place hasn't changed much hasn't it. You went into stores looking around at the place. This place is exactly how I remember it.. God I missed this place so bad.. You thought to yourself. You left the stores looking around the huge buildings around the town. 

"Ahem~" you heard a familiar voice clear their throat behind you. You sighed. As you turned around you saw a familiar tall blonde boy with soft but imitating green eyes. Your eyes met his.

"Do what do I deserve the honor?" Takumi said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes, "What are you a stalker or something." You said crossing your arms. He let out a chuckle. "Excuse me "(L/N)" he said exaggerating your last name. 

"You just happen to be in front of MY apartment building." Takumi said as he put his hands on your waist and slid past you. You felt your lower back rub against him as he slid by.

"Y-Your apartment building?" You stuttered as you were just scolding him about him following you when your in front of his apartment building. You felt like a idiot. You let out a noise. "tsk." Takumi gave you a smile.

"Seems like YOUR the one stalking me." He teased. You rolled your eyes at his smart remark. "If I was to even stalk someone, i highly doubt it would be you." you said back with a little more attitude. Takumi threw his hands up into the air innocently.

"A bit harsh don't you think?" he added, dropping his hands from the air. He looked at you, with a slightly upset face. You looked back at him meeting his gaze. Takumi got closer to your face.

"You didn't text me." He said with a more stern tone. You groaned. "I didn't ask for you to put your number in MY phone." You replied, turning your head out of his face. 

"By the way.. you look like you like a tourist." he said bluntly with no emotion. You turned you head look at him with a agitated face. His eyes widen for a second.

"What- did i say something wrong?" He added. His lips create a 'oh' shape. "Nothing is wrong with being a tourist, it's just it totally obvious, ya 'know the way you walk around looking at each place with that stupid expression on your face." He implied.

"It's not stupid!" you glared at him crossing your arms. He let out a chuckle. "You look like a baby entering a candy shop for the first time." He teased as he poked your cheek. He got closer to your face. 

"It's cute." He said deepening his voice. Your faces not even inches apart. You felt your heart drop as his voice got lower gradually. You started to feel flustered as you shoved him away from you. His eyes went wide before laughing. He enjoyed making you feel flustered. It just reminded him about how much power he has over you.

He enjoyed that feeling. He haven't felt the feeling of somebody else being flustered by him in so long. "You remind me of somebody." Takumi said. You furrowed yourself eyebrows in confusion. "Who?" You asked. He chuckled.

"Just a friend of mine." He said as he tapped his foot. "So, (L/N) why don't you tell me your first name already?" He asked. You rolled your eyes.

"You're still on that. I said i'll tell you when you deserve to know." You replied with a slighter agitated tone. Suddenly a group of girls showed up looking at takumi. One of the girls walked around him wrapping their arms around his shoulders. 

Takumi politely removed their hands. "No thank you." He said. The girls faces dropped. They slowly walked away. You felt their intense glare from behind you as they walked away, still eyeballing you from the back. 

"Fan club?" You joked. Takumi shook his head. "Not interested in those type of girls." He added. "Then what are you into then?" You asked. Takumi looked down at your hand, before he grabbed it and pulled you closer. He wrapped his hand around your lower back.

He let go of your hand wrapping his hand around the back side of your neck. He moved next to your ear as you were now in his embrace. "you." He said with his voice low and raspy. Your heart skipped a beat when he said that causing you to pull away from his embrace. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" You yelled at takumi as your face flushed with red. Takumi laughed. "You should let me show you around the town since you're already here." He implied. 

You declined his request. "No thank you. I rather not be seen with some pervert." His eyes widen. "Oh yeah?" he said staring into your eyes. You felt a breeze go down your spine. Your body was trembling. However you couldn't identify what that feeling was. 

"You should hang out with me more. Since ya'know you don't like to TEXT people." He said causing you to roll your eyes. "How about you come hang out at my place for a while."  
Takumi said innocently. You looked at him with a cautious look. 

Takumi rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to do anything." He said with a sigh. "That is.. unless you want to." He said giving you the side eye. 

"No thanks. I rather not go to some strangers apartment." You added. Takumi put his hand on his face. "God your so stubborn." he muttered under his breath. 

"How about this, you come over to my apartment for a while and i'll give you a tour around the town, AND i'll buy you dinner." He said. You gave him a smirk. 

"Wow, your so desperate to talk to me huh." You teased. "What? don't got any friends to hang out with?" You added, still teasing takumi. He groaned, causing you to laugh. 

"Sure, pretty boy." you added. His eyes went wide. "So you think i'm cute?" he gave you a smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." you chucked entering his apartment building with takumi.


	3. hooking up with a stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! SEXUAL CONTENT!!
> 
> kinks include: oral, and lots of foreplay, domination, and degradation.

Monday November 8th 3:50 pm.

You entered the apartment building with Takumi. Your eyes grew wide as you saw the gorgeous decor in the lobby. Takumi chuckled at your expression. "Will you stop, your embarrassing me." Takumi said nudging your shoulder. You sucked your teeth at his response. Earning another chuckle from Takumi.

You tugged at takumi's sleeve trying to get him attention. You pointed over at the huge fountain pouring out water, symbolizing your going over there. Takumi nodded as he walked up to the reception desk. The clerk at the desk gave Takumi a welcoming smile. 

"Welcome back Mr. Usui " He greeted Takumi. Takumi returned the smile. With out any sort of communication back from Takumi, The clerk gave Usui the key to his apartment. Takumi looks over at you touching your hand in the fountain. 

Usui chuckled at you. "Ms. (L/N), are you done drooling over the fountain?" he teased. You looked back over at Usui rolling your eyes. You walked over to Takumi swing his room key on his finger. You and Usui entered the elevator. You punched him in the arm. 

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me." you said to Usui. He let out a chuckle. " What are we going to do in your apartment anyway?" You asked Usui. Usui looked at you. "Whatever you want." The elevator door dinged open, as we were on the top floor. "I want to show you something, considering how you fawn over every little thing." Usui said as he pushed you in front of him as you walked. you made a "tsk."

As you walked past the room numbers each of them said "CONDO #etc." You looked over at Usui. "You live in a condo? When do you have the time to save up for this?!" You asked. Usui ignored you. You frowned furrowing your brows. "Hello?! I'm talking to you." You said again. You saw a small smile appear on Usui's lips as he ignored you once more.

Usui stopped at his room saying "CONDO #876" he place his key in the keyhole looking over at you with a smirk. He slowly twisted the key into the door teasing you to test your patience. You groaned. "Patience angel." he said. You rolled your eyes. "Don't call me that." you glared. 

Usui let out a soft chuckle. He finally opened the door letting you go first. He place his hand on your lower back as you walked in front of him. Your eyes shot wide. "WOW!" You yelled as you walked around his condo, feeling on the fabric of the couch. Usui shook his head. 

"Have you never seen a couch before?!.." He said awkwardly. You ignored his smart remark. Still looking at all the expensive décor. Usui's condo was well put together. Clean and tidy. Usui's eye trailed along your body as you looked around his condo. 

You felt his gaze from behind you. "Do you mind, Its not nice to stare. Perv" You said with a rude tone. Usui rolled his eyes. Usui walked over to his big windows looking down at the city. "(L/N) c'mere." he said leaning his back on one of the pillars separating the windows. 

You looked back. "Hm?" You hummed as you walked up towards usui. Your eyes trailed along his body as he stood in his stance. "Now your staring... Perv." He mocked you giving you a smirk. "Shut up." You quickly responded. "What did you want to show me?" You asked as you walked over, Usui pointed at the view causing your eyes to widen. 

"woah..." You said slowly as you were mesmerized by the view of the town. Usui slowly walked behind you with his hand slowly grazing over your lower back. Usui walked back to the couch sitting down with his legs spread. You looked over at him as you bit the inside of your lip trying not to smile.

You weren't familiar to this feeling.. You just met the guy.. For fucks sake he was a stranger. There was just something about him that kept you coming back.

You turned back around looking at the view. Usui looked over his shoulder. It took Usui's all to not go over there and kiss you currently. He just couldn't help the fact about how cute you looked when you were mesmerized. He admired your body from your legs up, As his mind started to wonder. Usui didn't want to get into your personal space, after all you guys did just meet today. 

{•} "Takumi.." You said without removing you attention from the view. Usui hummed "Hm?" Usui got up from the couch walking over next to you. You pointed at the building in front of you. "What's that building?" You asked. Usui didn't respond. Usui looked over at you. You looked back at Usui to figure out why he didn't answer your question.

Without thinking Usui, grabbed your jaw in his hand pressing his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen. Blush started to flush over you. Usui pulls apart from the kiss looking at you with regretful eyes. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "W-What's wrong?" you ask Usui. Usui looked down keeping his hand on your jaw. 

"sorry. We just met an-" You tugged on his tie pulling him closer towards you as you smashed your lips onto his. Usui deepened the kiss, grabbing onto your waist pushing you forward onto him closing any space between you both. Usui dropped his hand grabbing onto your ass. Usui pushed you back from the window with out breaking the kiss over onto the couch.

Usui dropped you onto the couch shoving his waist in between your legs. You wrapped your legs around him as he was on top of you steady kissing your lips. Usui breaks apart from the kiss, moving over to under your jawline. Usui planted needy kisses from your jawline down to your neck. You let out a gasp from him as he started to suck on your collar bone. You closed your eyes shut as he started to bite and tenderly suck on your neck.

You let out a soft exhale, as he move his hand onto your thigh grasping it. Usui moved up from your neck grabbing your face with his other hand to look towards him. He smashed his lips onto yours aggressively but passionately. You broke from the kiss gasping for air. Usui wasting no time moved onto your denim shorts. 

Usui kept eye contact as got down on his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped your shorts. "I'm going to take these off." He said as his voice got deep. You nodded giving him consent to take them off. "Up." Usui said tapping your thigh. 

You lifted your legs up as Usui slid the shorts from under you. Usui lifted his finger inside your panties tracing along the elastic hem of your panties. Usui pulled his finger back causing the hem of your panties to slap onto your cunt.

"Ah~" you let out a slight scream of pain but pleasure. Usui looked up at you. He gave you a smirk. "such "Such a slutty moan." He said still with his voice raspy. Usui stood up from underneath you dragging his hands from your thigh and over to your cunt. Usui smashed his lips onto yours once again as he slowly started to rub on your clit slightly through the panties.

You let out a breathy moan into Usui's mouth as started to rub on your clit. "You like that?" Usui said with a low chuckle, between the kisses. You closed your eyes opening with a gasp. Usui brought his lips back onto yours. "Answer me."

Usui said as he stopped rubbing your clit. You slowly felt the pleasure you just had go away. You broke apart from the kiss letting out a relieved sigh 'mhm~' you hummed. Usui shook his head 'no' as he started to rub on your clit faster. 

You let out a moan at the sudden intensity that was placed onto your clit, overstimulating with pleasure from just one little move. "Say it. Let me hear that slutty voice of yours." Usui says as he simultaneously started to faster onto your clit. "T-takumi.. y-yes~" you let out a sigh as you moaned his name. 

"Hm." he hummed. "Speak up princess." You clenched your eyes closed as he continued to play with your clit. "Y-Yes~" You struggled to say as he rubbed your clit. Usui wrapped his right hand around your neck, As he looked down at his left hand rubbing your clit through the panties. You opened your eyes glancing at Usui. Usui gave you the side eye with a smirk. 

Usui stopped rubbing your clit, glancing up at you with the same smirk on his face. Usui gripped onto your thighs and slid you closer to him quickly and aggressively. You felt his cock press against your pussy when he pulled you closer. He was already hard. 

"Sit up." Usui said in a needy demanding tone. You obeyed as you sat up. Usui gave you a smirk. "You obey me like a dog." he teased. You rolled your eyes. Usui saw you roll your eyes.   
Usui slapped your thigh. You moaned in pain and in pleasure. "Don't make me punish you." Usui said as he stared into your (e/c) eyes.

Usui keeping eye contact lowered his head down to your panties. He rubbed on the sides of your cunt through the panties. "Your already soaked.." His breath hitched. "What a slut." He said slapping the inside of your thigh, causing you to let out a breathy moan. You laid back down.

Usui pulled down your panties exposing your wet pussy. Usui rubbed his finger on the sides of your folds.

"Look at this pretty pussy of yours." Usui chuckled.

Usui held your legs out from in front of him aggressively spreading them out. Suddenly you felt a wet warm tongue touch your clit. You let out a hard moan of pleasure. "Just like that. Moan for me baby.." Usui mumbled into your pussy still sucking on your clit.

Usui started to pick up the pace of his licking and slowly pumped one finger into your vagina causing you to gasp. Usui let out a soft chuckle as he continued to suck on your clit while fingering you in the process. 

You tried to hold back your moans as you covered your mouth with your hands. You didn't know how thin the walls were, And you took in notice that people live next door. 

Usui took a notice of you holding back your moans, Usui stopped sucking your clit removing his finger from you and laid a steady flick to your clit, causing you to arch your back. You were overflowing with pain and pleasure. 

You enjoyed when Usui got rough and aggressive, You would of never thought of him actually trying to hurt you. "Hold back on me again, and I'll leave you unsatisfied." He sternly said with his raspy voice. He looked back up at you. You gave Usui a nod. Usui stood up hovering over you. He grabbed the hem of your shirt pulling it over your head, leaving you in your bra. Usui let out a soft chuckle noticing that your panties and your bra were a matching set. 

"You really are such a slut huh?" Usui chuckled. You sat up letting Usui unclip your bra. He stared at your breasts for a moment before maneuvering his hand up onto your breasts massaging them as he laid kisses to your stomach. 

"I love this cute tummy of yours." he said breathlessly, causing you to give a chuckle mid moan. Usui let go of your breast and placed his fingers inside of you. He cupped the other breast with his right hand massaging it. You let out a gasp as he place his tongue on your nipple slowly sucking on your breast while his fingers pumps in and out of you.

Usui curled his fingers inside of you repeatedly before letting go of your breast with his other hand. Usui, without taking his fingers out of you, he started to lick your clit again, This time flicking his tongue up and down on your clit rapidly until he was out of air. You let out satisfied moans. Slowly reaching towards your climax, Usui felt your walls tightened on his fingers. "Ah~ Ah.. T-takumi i'm a-about to cu-"Usui cut off your words. 

"Cum on my tongue then baby." He said as he pumped his fingers faster constantly hitting your g-spot over and over again. He removed his mouth from your clit, placing his fingers onto your soaken wet clit rubbing it in a circler motion. You tighten around his walls as you climaxed onto his fingers. You let out one last satisfied moan. Usui stood up with his fingers covered in your cum as he hovered over you.

"Open." he demanded as he grabbed your chin pulling you closer to him. You did what was told as Usui shoved his fingers into your mouth. 

You sucked on his fingers in the most seductivley way possible. "Good girl." he praised you as he watched you suck on his fingers. He shoved his fingers down your throat father causing you to gag onto his fingers. As you gagged your eyes began to become watery. 

"You look so pretty like that." Usui breathed.  
Usui looked at you with lustful eyes. He removed his fingers from your throat with strings of saliva hanging from your mouth. "Look at you, such a mess." Usui said as he slapped your quivering thigh. Usui moved from hovering over you as he left the living room. 

"Angel~" He called out for you from one of the rooms. You got up from the couch walking over towards the rooms. You entered Usui's room seeing Usui sit on the bed with his legs spread. He looked at you while walked inside his room naked. He looked down at his throbbing bludge. "Suck my cock (L/N)." Usui said as you walked towards him. 

You walked towards Usui as you rubbed your hand over his bludge teasing him as much as possible. You started to kiss on Usui's neck earning a low groan from him. You started to suck on Usui's neck giving him all sorts of hickeys. You pressed your lips against Usui's as you slowly began to unbutton his uniform shirt. You slid off Usui's shirt with out ever breaking from the kiss.

You broke apart from the kiss sliding off the red tie around Usui's neck and sliding it onto your neck. Usui slouched back putting all his weight onto his arms as you kissing down his stomach. You kept eye contact with Usui while kissing him. You started to unbuckle his pants still never breaking eye contact. You slid your hands into Usui's pants getting a grip onto Usui's dick earning a groan as you touched him.

Usui's hand explored your body as you touched him. You, slowly moving your hand around in a slow circler motion around his dick. Usui gripped the red tie around your neck smashing his lips against yours as you continued to jerk him off. Usui's groaned into the kisses causing you to smirk about the power you had against him. You got down on your knees slowly licking from bottom to top of Usui's dick. 

You licked the tip of Usui's dick causing Usui to throw his head back. You decided to stop teasing him. You wrapped your hand around Usui's dick slowly pumping up and down following along with your mouth. Usui let out a loud and deep groan. You started to pick up the pace going faster causing Usui's breath to hitch. "Just like that (L/N) don't stop.~ Argh fuck." He groaned. He tugged on your hair wanting you to go down further. 

You wanted Usui to push you down farther then you could reach, so you just didn't go any further. Usui pushed your head down further onto his dick. You gagged all the way down on Usui's dick. Usui let out a pleased groan as you took him out of your mouth. Your eyes had tears dripping down your cheeks. Usui stood up, looking down at you on your knees. 

You looked up at Usui with your mascara running down from your eyes. He cupped your cheek in his hand. "You take my cock so well angel.." Usui praised you. "Say ahh" he demanded. You obeyed what he said. You opened your mouth saying "ahh-mmph!~" With out giving you a second chance to think Usui shoved his dick down your throat.

You sucked on Usui's dick until he grabbed the temples of your head with-out placing too much pressure onto your head he thrusted his hips into your mouth over and over again enjoying the gag noises emitting from your throat. He threw his head back still thrusting into your mouth.

Usui removed himself from your throat giving you a moment to breathe. You opened your mouth again allowing him to go back into your mouth. Usui continued to thrust into your mouth this time faster and harder causing you to gag even harder. Usui didn't stop, He kept thrusting into your mouth until he came.

Suddenly you felt Usui's bludge twitch in your mouth. Slowly breathing through your nose you let him continue to fuck your throat listening to him groan out of pleasure. Suddenly, you felt warm liquid fall onto your tongue. Usui removed himself from your throat looking down at you.

You sticked out your tongue showing him you swallowed his cum. His eyes widen. He grabbed your jaw squishing your cheeks moving them side to side firmly. "You're so disgusting. Look at you, swallowing my kids like the whore you are.~" He teased. 

"Get on the bed." Usui added. You stood up walking over to the bed. "Spread." He demanded. You obeyed him opening your legs. He grabbed a condom from this drawer gliding it down onto his dick. You eagerly watched. He chuckled as he looked over at you. "Patience princess." He said.

Usui rubbed your clit as he put himself in inch by inch. As you felt him enter you let out a gasp. "Don't tell me you can't handle it angel.." He said lifting up your face rubbing the tears away from earlier. He gave you a lustful smirk. "Too bad." He teased. You laid back as he slowly gave you a moment to adjust to his size. Usui slowly thrusted inside of you. "fuck (L/N) you're so tight." Usui groaned. You gave out a loud moan.

"G-go faster." You moaned. Usui nodded with a smirk slowly picking up the pace. Repeated groans came from both of as both of your bodies overflowed with pleasure. Usui leaned down towards you gripping the red tie you had around your neck pulling you in closer towards him. He groaned into the kisses as you both struggled to make out.

Usui constantly hit your g-spot over and over again causing you to moan like crazy. As your climax slowly approached you gripped onto the sheets. Usui slowly reaching his orgasm, he digged his nails into your thighs, causing you to moan out more.

You tightened your walls around his dick. "fuck angel you're taking me so well.~" Usui groaned. You felt Usui twitch inside of you, suddenly Usui picked up the pace of his thrusting. You came onto his bludge earing a hard and low groan from Usui, As Usui kept thrusting into you. 

Usui finished into the condom, leaving both of you breathless. As you both came your mind started to wonder. did I really just have sex with a stranger I just met.. I shouldn't have done this. You thought to yourself, but then again you didn't have a issue with it after the way Usui pleased you. 

Usui pulled out of you with a sigh throwing away the condom in the trash. Usui left his room with out a word to you. He opened his closet grabbing a towel and handed it to you. "Go take a shower." You furrowed your brows in confusion. "W-what?" you stuttered feeling kind of embarrassed of what just happened. 

"I put your clothes in the washer. Go take a shower, I made a deal to show you around town didn't I? Now go. I'll take one after you." Usui said. You nodded and entered his bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took a while 3800 words- I went all out this time. LMAO hope you enjoyed the smut, it was my first time writing it so any feedback would be appreciated! Also I didn't get the time to proof read this chapter so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
